


Долгое ожидание

by Lalayt



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt





	Долгое ожидание

Торопясь и оскальзываясь на камнях, Фили бежал к тренировочному полю. Сердце его заходилось как в лихорадке, но по лицу никто не смог бы прочитать, насколько он взволнован. Он проспал и теперь опаздывал, и не знал, как к этому отнесется Двалин. Впрочем, что тут думать – плохо отнесется. 

Фили еще прибавил шагу, почти влетел на поле и тут же остановился, увидев того, кого никак не ожидал здесь встретить. Но удивление никак нельзя было показывать, поэтому Фили только глубоко вздохнул, натянул на лицо маску вежливой вины и легкого удивления, и быстро подошел к беседующим.

Разговор, похоже, шел про него, потому что Двалин, увидев его, оборвал сам себя и проговорил, кивая:

\- Вот он, явился. Соня.

Последнее слово Двалин выговорил так насмешливо, что щеки Фили загорелись, и он с трудом преодолел желание начать оправдываться. Твои проблемы – это лишь твои проблемы и даже если ты всю ночь гулял или пытался уложить изрядно набравшегося брата, или вылавливал из речки козу и потянул ногу - в общем, чтобы ты ни делал, это только твои проблемы. И задачу быть рано утром на тренировке никто не отменял. Поэтому Фили промолчал. Тем более, что тот, с кем беседовал Двалин уже тоже смотрел на него – спокойно, чуть прищурившись. Фили хорошо знал этот взгляд, поэтому позволил себе смотреть лишь долю секунды, тут же опустив глаза – нельзя, чтобы его заподозрили в неповиновении.

\- Двалин, сегодня я буду тренировать его.

Фили удивленно выдохнул и восторженно вскинулся, собираясь просить наставника, если тот вдруг решит отказать. Впрочем, кто и когда отказывал Торину? Двалин никогда не был этим исключением. Хотя, для проформы, конечно задумался, меряя чуть ли не прыгающего от восторга Фили, взглядом.

\- Я не уверен, что он готов, - наконец, сказал он. – Да и заслуживает ли мальчишка, не умеющий даже не опоздать на тренировку, боя с королем.  
\- Ну, я пока не король, - усмехнулся Торин, начиная расстегивать куртку. – А он, как ты говоришь, не так уж и плох. А что опоздал, - он пожал плечами, - так я с ним потом разберусь.

Сердце Фили екнуло, сделало кульбит и куда-то провалилось. Двалин же только пожал плечами и кивнул.

\- Двалин сказал, что ты хорош на мечах. Это правда?

Фили мгновение тянул с ответом, но потом решил, что Двалин не стал бы хвалить просто так, это было не в его характере и решительно кивнул.

\- Да.  
\- Сейчас проверим, - усмехнулся Торин.

Драться с ним, пусть даже и в тренировочном бою, оказалось сложно. Дядя был отличным бойцом, не только сильным, но и очень ловким. Фили, защищаясь, еле-еле успевал следить за его клинком, нападать же не решался вовсе. Неожиданно Торин отступил назад и вскинул меч. Фили, недоуменно моргая, остановился.

\- Если ты будешь так драться в бою, тебя прикончат.

Фили обиженно моргнул, не понимая, чем недоволен дядя.

\- Ты должен нападать, понимаешь? Иначе выдохнешься, прежде, чем убьешь своего первого противника. Хотя, скорее убьют тебя.

Фили нахмурился, кусая губы, а в следующий миг еле успел вскинуть клинок, парируя удар Торина. В этот раз было еще труднее – Торин шаг за шагом оттеснял его к краю площадки, а там, Фили хорошо помнил, ограда, упрется спиной в нее и пиши пропало, как не раз бывало с Двалином. Но у Двалина ему, почему-то, никогда так сильно не хотелось выиграть. 

«Выиграть у Торина», - Фили фыркнул про себя и тут же пригнулся, уходя от свистнувшего над головой клинка. Лишние мысли вымело из головы. Дождавшись, когда дядя в очередной раз замахнется, Фили поднырнул под его руку, и тут же кубарем покатился по песку, получив полновесный удар по затылку. Сознания, впрочем, не потерял, откатился дальше, а в землю, где он только что лежал, тут же воткнулся клинок. Торин, довольно улыбаясь, вытащил его, взмахнул, прокручивая в руке, и снова атаковал. Фили вскочил на ноги и бросился ему навстречу, мечи столкнулись в воздухе, и более легкого молодого гнома отнесло назад от резкого толчка в грудь.

\- В бою ты был бы уже мертв, - усмехаясь, бросил Торин. Фили только мотнул головой, уходя от очередного удара. Он не злился, хотя дядя, несомненно, рассчитывал на это, но если чему Фили и научился, так это держать себя в руках. Краем глаза он увидел, что Двалин довольно ухмыляется и воспрял духом, поняв, что делает все правильно.   
Что отвлекаться не стоило даже на миг, Фили понял, когда пришел в себя, лежа на песке. 

\- Неплохая попытка, - кивнул Торин. – Но неудачная. Вставай.

Фили неуклюже завозился, пытаясь подняться на ноги, потряс звенящей головой и сморщился от боли.

\- Давай-давай.

Торин протянул ему руку и рывком поднял Фили. Тот покачнулся и неловко ткнулся ему в плечо, и тут же отпрянул, смущенно опуская глаза.

\- Прости, дядя.  
\- На сегодня хватит, - прохладно сказал тот и передал Фили свой меч, который тот принял, чуть поморщившись от боли в запястье. – Что-то не так?

Фили помотал головой, ругая себя.

\- Очень хорошо. Тогда у меня для тебя есть дело. Вот там, - Торин кивнул на небольшую оружейную поодаль, - я оставил свои ножи. Наточи и отполируй. Ясно?

Фили кивнул, стараясь не морщиться от боли, а Торин, больше не сказав ему ни слова, направился к Двалину.

\- Ты неплохо натренировал его, - сказал он, глядя вслед племяннику. – Пару раз он меня чуть не достал. Но в атаке ему еще работать и работать.

Двалин только хмыкнул, пожимая плечами.

\- Фили парень старательный.   
\- Это заметно, - согласился Торин. – И выдержки ему не занимать.  
\- Вот и сказал бы ему об этом, - посоветовал Двалин. – Похвали. Сам же видишь, как парень на тебя смотрит.

Торин вскинул брови, но ничего не ответил, и Двалин рискнул продолжить:

\- Фили тобой восхищается, Торин. Будь с ним…  
\- Мягче? – Торин, наконец, взглянул на него. – Мы с тобой кого воспитать стараемся, Двалин? Будущего короля или нежную девчонку?  
\- Тебе ли не знать, как нужно бывает доброе слово, - возразил Двалин. – Вспомни, как тебя отец гонял и как ты к нему тянулся, как старался заслужить благодарность.  
\- Ты считаешь, что Фили ее заслужил? – прищурился Торин и кто другой на месте Двалина уже не рискнул бы продолжать, услышав его тон, но воин только усмехнулся.  
\- Это решать тебе, конечно, - пожал он плечами. – Но доброе слово иногда творит больше, чем сотня тренировок.

Торин промолчал, рассеянно поглаживая короткую бородку, потом мотнул головой, словно отгоняя ненужные мысли. 

\- Мне кажется, ему стоит поучиться драться в паре.

Двалин только вздохнул про себя, понимая, что к теме поощрения они больше не вернутся. 

\- Два мечника с разной техникой? – он покачал головой. - Не вижу смысла.  
\- Фили полезно было бы почувствовать кого-то за спиной, - пожал плечами Торин. – А техника дело такое. В настоящем бою не до нее, сам знаешь.  
\- Торин…  
\- И не говори мне, что нет смысла. Просто попробуй. Не получится, так не получится.  
\- Ладно, если уже ты так хочешь. Но ты тогда поговори с парнем и поддержи его, покажи, что заинтересован в нем не только как в наследнике.  
\- Шантаж? – весело удивился Торин.  
\- Можешь считать так, - согласился Двалин. – Но это вам обоим пойдет на пользу.  
\- Ладно, согласен, поговорю, все равно ведь надо его за опоздание отругать, - усмехнулся Торин и замахал руками, увидев, что друг нахмурился. – Ладно-ладно, не буду. А теперь пойдем уже выпьем, нянька. Ты слышал, что собирается прибыть посольство из Железных гор?  
\- Слыхал, - кивнул Двалин и ухмыльнулся. – Что, снова женить тебя хотят?  
\- Вот еще не хватало, - совершенно по-мальчишески фыркнул Торин, дергая плечом. – Сразу обратно заверну, если только заикнутся.  
\- А может стоит подумать?  
\- Двалин, прекрати.

Ухмыляясь в усы, Двалин смотрел на хмурящегося друга.

\- Ладно-ладно.

Фили услышал веселый смех уходящих и только тяжело вздохнул, потирая ушибленный затылок. Руки все еще дрожали от напряжения схватки и он едва не упустил меч, что отдал ему Торин. Тренировочный, конечно, но Фили все равно был рад, что никто этого не видел. Он осторожно положил мечи на деревянный стол и замер над ними, уставясь в одну точку. В голове было пусто, только в сердце что-то кололо, и Фили с удивлением понял, что это обида. Неужели он так плохо бился, что дядя не нашел для него ни единого ободряющего слова? С Двалином, вот, смеется, а ему и не улыбнется лишний раз никогда. 

Нет, Фили все прекрасно понимал. Торин – король, он – его наследник, и дядя старается вырастить его достойным гномом, поэтому не позволяет ничего лишнего. Но все равно обидно. А еще ведь предстоит разговор по поводу опоздания. Фили оперся о стол и коротко выдохнул, обещая себе, что больше не станет допоздна сидеть с Кили в таверне, и прекрасно понимая, что не сдержит свое обещание. Ну нельзя же бросать брата одного, особенно учитывая то, что его с двух кружек эля тянет на подвиги. 

\- Ладно, отговорюсь, не впервой - вслух проговорил Фили и выпрямился. В затылке что-то снова стукнуло и он поморщился от боли. Нужно будет сделать какую-нибудь примочку, а то точно будет синяк, но сейчас это подождет. Сейчас надо заняться оружием, а то если он плохо вычистит ножи и Торин будет недоволен, хорошей выволочки ему точно не миновать.

Фили занимался оружием, пока не услышал позади тяжелые шаги. Двалин. Узнав наставника, Фили даже не обернулся, не сомневаясь, что заработает выговор. И точно.

\- Если бы я хотел, я бы уже перерезал тебе горло, - услышал он недовольный голос Двалина.  
\- Вовсе нет, - Фили продолжал полировать нож. – Я услышал твои шаги, когда ты шел по полю, ты чуть приволакиваешь правую ногу после вчерашнего боя с Лони, так что узнать было легко. К тому же, ты забываешь, что я не безоружен и прежде чем ты бы успел ударить, я бы воткнул тебе нож в глотку.  
\- Хм, - Двалин удивленно смотрел на снова склонившегося над оружием парня. – Если так, то молодец. 

Фили только фыркнул в ответ и мотнул головой, отбрасывая назад волосы. После боя, разгоряченный он снял заколку и забыл про нее. Теперь она лежала рядом, но руки у него были все в смазке, а пачкать волосы не хотелось. Вдруг он почувствовал аккуратное прикосновение к шее и чуть дернулся, но Двалин придержал его за плечо, собрал волосы, и заколол, чтобы не мешались. Фили был ему благодарен и даже не обратил внимания, что гном ласково погладил его шею.

\- Спасибо.

Двалин ничего не ответил, только отошел в сторону и чем-то там загремел.  
Фили закончил работу через несколько минут и устало распрямился. Двалин все также что-то делал в углу.

\- А Торин не сказал, что мне делать с его ножами дальше? – спросил у него Фили.  
\- Нет, - не обернулся тот. – Но он сказал, чтобы ты, как закончишь, зашел к нему, он хочет с тобой поговорить.  
\- Это по поводу опоздания, да? – вытирая руки ветошью, спросил Фили. – Я ведь не виноват, просто Кили поздно угомонился и... Хотя да, это конечно неважно для дяди.  
\- Почему ты так считаешь? – неожиданно спросил Двалин, оборачиваясь. – Ты считаешь, Торин недостаточно справедлив, чтобы принять верное решение в том случае, если ты не виноват?  
\- Вовсе нет, - замотал головой Фили. – Просто… ну я же не смогу выдать Кили, ты же понимаешь.

Он смущенно улыбнулся Двалину и продолжил вытирать руки. Тот только покачал головой.

\- Каждый должен отвечать за себя сам. И Кили давно пора бы это понять.  
\- Ну, он еще молод, ты же сам так говоришь.  
\- Я и про тебя это говорю.  
\- Я наследник.  
\- Ты упертый осел, - вдруг рыкнул Двалин и Фили удивленно заморгал. Но наставник уже успокоился и только махнул рукой. – Ладно, иди уже, Торин тебя ждет.

Фили кивнул, аккуратно сложил все и вышел из оружейной. Двалин проводил его взглядом и вздохнул, поглаживая усы. Не вспоминать разговор, который случился всего пару часов назад, он не мог.

Несмотря на то, что Торин собирался говорить о посланниках Даина, разговор все время возвращался к Фили.

\- Слушай, ну если ты хочешь что-то сказать, то уже скажи, - не выдержал, наконец, Двалин. – Ты недоволен своим старшим наследником? Хочешь его обойти?  
\- Что?  
\- Ну, ты хочешь чтобы тебе наследовал Кили?  
\- С чего такие мысли?

Удивление Торина было таким искренним, что Двалин немного успокоился.

\- Нет, Кили, конечно, хороший парень, - покачал головой Торин. – Но наследником может быть только Фили.  
\- Рад, что ты это понимаешь, - пробурчал Двалин и сделал несколько глотков. – Тогда в чем дело? Ты с ним очень строг, сегодня чуть не прибил беднягу на тренировке, да и вообще…

Он неопределенно взмахнул рукой, пристально глядя на Торина. Тот же подчеркнуто не смотрел на него, задумчиво покусывая губу.

\- Я стараюсь воспитать его настоящим наследником, - наконец, сказал он.   
\- Неужели, - прищурился Двалин. – Я тебе уже говорил, вспомни своего отца и…  
\- И поступай также? 

Торин в упор глянул на него и Двалин замер, не в состоянии понять, что видит в его глазах. Не отводя взгляда, он медленно пожал плечами.

\- Если считаешь это приемлемым, - сказал он осторожно.  
\- Я-то возможно да, но будет ли это приемлемо для Фили, - как-то тоскливо сказал Торин и взгляд его изменился, став каким-то беззащитным. – Я так хочу его, Двалин, - вдруг прошептал он. – Ты просто не можешь себе представить, как сильно я хочу его.

Хорошо, что Двалин в этот момент не пил, а то эль полился бы у него из носа. 

\- Ты… что?  
\- Не заставляй меня повторять, - сказал Торин и вдруг усмехнулся. – Ты, между прочим, такой же и не смей отрицать. Что, думаешь, я не вижу, как ты поглядываешь на него?   
\- И не собирался, - как можно спокойнее, хотя внутри все переворачивалось, сказал Двалин. – Фили очень красив, силен и благороден. Он очень напоминает мне кое-кого, но я никогда ничего не сделал бы против его воли.

Взгляд Торина смягчился, он наклонился и накрыл руку Двалина своей.

\- Прости. Я все это знаю. Просто… - он откинулся на стену за спиной, с силой провел ладонями по лицу. – Ты бы только знал, сколько сил я трачу, чтобы сдержаться.  
\- Думаю, ты поступаешь правильно. Он твой племянник.  
\- О, Махал, думаешь я не говорю себе это каждый день? – прорычал Торин. – Думаешь, это хоть немного помогает? Именно поэтому я так строг с ним, именно поэтому не приласкаю лишний раз. Я вижу, как Фили обижается, когда я обнимаю Кили, а его нет, но я просто не могу, иначе… завалю и…

Он оборвал себя и приник к кружке, жадно сделал несколько глотков и прикрыл глаза.

\- Я закрываю глаза и вижу его перед собой. Это уже какое-то наваждение, а ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что с наваждением можно бороться только…  
\- Не поддавайся, Торин, - перебил его Двалин. – Ты не простишь себя потом.  
\- Кто сказал? – ухмыльнулся тот, не открывая глаз. – У нас, потомков Дарина, есть прекрасное качество – умение закрывать глаза на некоторые вещи. Поверь, оно отточено веками.  
\- Ты уверен, что хочешь, чтобы его начал оттачивать и Фили?

Торин только устало вздохнул. Некоторое время они сидели молча, допивая эль, а потом Торин поднялся на ноги.

\- Пришли ко мне Фили, хорошо?  
\- Торин…  
\- Просто ничего не говори, Двалин. Пришли ко мне парня и… и все.

И вот Фили ушел. Двалин прикрыл глаза, пытаясь привести в порядок мысли. Он поступил неправильно, но разве иное не было бы лишь оттягиванием времени? Торина уже не остановить, решение он принял, а Фили… Двалину было бы легче думать, что парень испугается, убежит, вот только вряд ли. Что же, значит кто-то более здравомыслящий должен остановить их, пока они окончательно не разрушили собственные жизни.

Фили остановился перед дверью в комнату дяди и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь остановить бешено бьющееся сердце, потом коротко постучал и, дождавшись приглашения, вошел.

\- Дядя, Двалин сказал мне, что ты хотел поговорить со мной.  
\- Хотел. Подойди.

Торин стоял повернувшись к нему спиной и Фили неуверенно сглотнул, сделав несколько шагов вперед. Неужели дядя настолько сердится из-за опоздания?

\- Я… - начал было он, но тут Торин повернулся к нему.  
\- Ты опоздал сегодня, - сказал он негромко и Фили потупился. Значит, он не ошибся и речь пойдет именно об этом. Горечь вдруг волной взметнулась в душе, но Фили не дал ей вырваться, взяв себя в руки.  
\- Да, дядя, - покорно сказал он. – Я прошу прощения.  
\- Об этом будешь говорить с Двалином, - услышал он вдруг. – Я позвал тебя не за этим.

Фили удивленно вскинул голову и тут же почувствовал рывок за плечо, а в следующий миг его приоткрытые губы накрыл рот Торина. Дядя целовался грубо, нетерпеливо и так жадно, словно ждал, что Фили в любой миг может начать вырываться. Но тот словно застыл и не мог сделать ничего, ни оттолкнуть, ни обнять.

\- Так я и думал, - Торин, наконец, оторвался от него и отступил назад. Фили, моргая, пытался понять в чем дело. Ему бы немного опыта, он бы сразу разобрал в глазах Торина дикое облегчение, но он не смог и только потянулся вперед, запрокидывая голову, снова подставляя губы.   
\- Ты понимаешь, что делаешь? – застонав, спросил Торин, словно не замечая, что так сильно схватил Фили за плечи, что племянник морщится от боли.

Вместо ответа Фили приподнялся на носках и потянулся к его губам. Обида, жившая в его душе столько, сколько он себя помнил, вдруг исчезла, оставив место робкой радости, и спугнуть ее Фили хотел меньше всего. Он нужен Торину! Теперь Фили точно знал, что такое счастье. 

На постели они оказались как-то очень быстро. Торин никак не мог насытиться губами Фили и все целовал, мешая самому себе раздевать парня. А тот улыбался, стонал и неумело, но очень охотно отвечал на ласки. Наконец, штаны и рубахи успокоились где-то на полу, и Торин застонал, опрокидывая Фили на спину, прижимаясь к теплой коже. Он поверить не мог, что это все наяву и тискал, целовал все крепче, наслаждаясь короткими болезненными вскриками Фили. Он дрожал от нетерпения, вздергивая его на колени, касаясь языком, а потом пальцами, тугого входа, и лишь оказавшись внутри, лишь покрывая поцелуями взмокшую спину Фили позволил себе поверить, что все происходящее правда.

Открывшаяся дверь вызвала у Торина лишь глухую досаду, но Фили под ним вскинулся, вскрикнул и задрожал. На пороге стоял Двалин и лицо у него было таким, что если бы не крайнее возбуждение, Торин бы, возможно, испугался. Но не теперь. Теперь он наклонился к уху Фили и, лизнув мочку, сказал:

\- Двалин тоже любит тебя, Фили. Позволим ему присоединиться?

Фили вздрогнул и откинулся назад, на плечо Торина, прикрыл глаза. Торин довольно улыбнулся, целуя его шею.

Двалин понимал, что это неправильно, что он не должен так поступать, но тело считало иначе. Он словно мазками отмечал светлую кожу, зацелованные губы, плывущий взгляд, видел, как Торин жадно тянет Фили за волосы, заставляя выгибать спину, как ласково целует его плечи, слышал, как парень стонет от наслаждения. 

\- Двалин… 

Они выдохнули слитно, как единое целое, и Двалин не выдержал, в два шага оказался рядом с постелью и, рванув шнуровку штанов, высвободил истекающий смазкой член. Торин тут же толкнул голову Фили вперед и парень покорно потянулся к нему губами, лизнул головку языком и открыл рот шире. Словно наблюдая со стороны, Двалин толкнулся вперед, глядя, как медленно, дюйм за дюймом входит его плоть, как растягиваются алые губы вокруг толстого ствола. Остановился он, только полностью войдя в рот Фили и замер, чувствуя, как горячее дыхание щекочет волоски внизу живота. 

Парень еле дышал, но попытки отстраниться не делал, а наоборот расслабил горло и зажмурился, и в этот миг Двалин увидел слезы, выступившие у него на глазах. Из последних сил сдерживаясь и стараясь не обращать внимания на растущее желание выебать Фили в рот так, чтобы тот говорить не смог, он обхватил лицо парня ладонями и провел пальцами по щекам, стирая влагу.

\- Я буду осторожен, - тихонько прошептал он и Фили слабо кивнул. Двалин чуть подался назад, выходя из теплого рта, снова осторожно толкнулся и провел ладонью по напряженному горлу Фили, чувствуя под нежной плотью свой твердый член. Собственное обещание вдруг показалось ему призрачным.   
\- Он выдержит, - словно читая его мысли, негромко сказал Торин. – Не отказывай себе в удовольствии.

Подтверждая свои слова, он двинул бедрами, резко входя в Фили, и тот непроизвольно качнулся вперед, сильнее насаживаясь ртом на член. Двалин зашипел и выдохнул.

\- Фили, просто ничего не делай, - прохрипел он, надеясь, что парень его поймет и начал двигаться. Жаркий, влажный рот, который принадлежит только ему – он давно этого не испытывал, поэтому старался растягивать удовольствие, не торопясь скользил внутрь и наружу, наслаждаясь теплом, мягкостью губ, невнятными стонами, тем, как сокращается, принимая его, нежное горло. 

Фили жмурился и покорно терпел, зажатый между двумя мужчинами. Он уже почти ничего не соображал, только вздрагивал, когда Торин слишком сильно толкался внутрь и даже не пытался сглатывать слюну, наполняющую рот от движений Двалина. А любовники уже не сдерживались, брали его, как в последний раз и Фили даже скулить не удавалось. Впрочем, даже если бы он кричал, его все равно никто бы не услышал. Торин сжимал его бедра, оставляя синяки, Двалин сгреб за волосы на затылке, и больно дергал при каждом толчке, но Фили терпел. Этим двоим он позволил бы разрезать себя на кусочки, не то что причинить небольшое неудобство. 

Он бы все отдал, чтобы это длилось вечно, но удовольствие уже скручивалось в его животе, еще несколько движений и Фили забился в оргазме. Тело мгновенно ослабело, локти и колени задрожали и стали подламываться, но чьи-то – сквозь сладкую муть в голове он даже не понял чьи – ладони обхватили его за талию, удерживая в прежнем положении. Другие руки надавили на челюсти, раскрывая рот шире, мгновение и ему в глотку потекло горячее семя. 

\- Глотай, парень, а то захлебнешься. Глотай.

Фили подчинился, судорожно сглатывая, чувствуя терпкий вкус, и услышал короткий стон над собой, а в следующий миг заполняющая его рот плоть исчезла, и кто-то мягко и нежно – так странно – принялся его целовать, вылизывая уставшие губы, пробираясь языком внутрь рта. 

Фили очень устал и еле-еле держал глаза открытыми, только жесткие толчки сзади не давали ему вырубиться.

\- Я не могу больше, - неслышно прошептал он, даже не ожидая быть услышанным, но в этот момент тот, кто был сзади вошел особенно глубоко, и Фили почувствовал, как внутрь тела толчками выплескивается горячее. Потом его оставили в покое.

Ничьи руки его больше не держали и Фили повалился на бок, судорожно дыша. Сил у него хватило лишь на то, чтобы свернуться в клубок, а потом он уснул и уже не чувствовал, как кто-то ласково отвел от его лица взмокшие волосы и прикрыл одеялом.

\- Нежный и горячий.

Укутав племянника, Торин отошел от кровати, на которой спал Фили, быстро натянул штаны, налил себе воды, жадно осушил кубок и потянулся.

\- Ласковый.

Двалин последовал примеру друга, а потом опустился в кресло у горящего камина.

\- Но нужно быть осторожнее, иначе он ходить не сможет.  
\- Это точно. И говорить тоже.

Торин, улыбаясь, уселся в соседнее кресло.

\- Но главное, кто-нибудь может узнать.  
\- Да, - вздохнул Двалин. – Это было бы совсем нехорошо. Ты поговори с ним, думаю, он понимает, что не должен рассказывать о произошедшем даже Кили.  
\- Фили не дурак.  
\- Но напомнить не помешает.

Торин бросил жадный взгляд в сторону постели. Двалин только вздохнул.

\- Дай парню отдохнуть.  
\- И то верно.

Торин довольно улыбнулся и откинулся на спинку кресла. Двалин же, наоборот, подался вперед, глядя в огонь. То, что случилось, было неправильно, умом он это понимал, но сердце считало иначе, ему казалось, что он еще никогда не был настолько счастлив.

\- И что же дальше? – нехотя спросил он.  
\- А ничего, - не открывая глаз, ответил Торин. – Все будет, как было. С маленьким исключением.  
\- Таким, что ты трахаешь своего племянника?  
\- Мы, - поправил его Торин.  
\- Ты собираешься…  
\- Делить его с тобой? Да. Но выбор за тобой, конечно же.

Двалин только покачал головой и снова уставился в огонь. Он хотел бы сказать Торину «нет», хотел бы отказаться, но знал, что после произошедшего, это уже не в его силах. Теплые губы, мягкие волосы под руками, тело которым хотелось наслаждаться снова и снова – как можно от этого отказаться. Тем более, что Фили и сам не возражал, иначе не брал бы так покорно.

Двалин бросил короткий взгляд на постель, где спал вымотанный парень и прикинул, хватит ли тому пары часов отдыха. А впрочем, даже если все повторится только завтра, он не расстроится, в конце концов, все они ждали гораздо дольше.


End file.
